


【守望先锋】我的小格里芬（R76）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 格里芬死神X人类76 小甜饼
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 6





	【守望先锋】我的小格里芬（R76）

窈窕女巫捡到了一个蛋。

是一颗很大的蛋。

底色纯黑，三分之一的地方印着一个白色的漩涡。

外壳像宝石般坚硬，在月光下散发着金属一样的光泽。

“你知道这是什么吗？”女巫怀里抱着蛋，她能感觉到弹壳下面小生命的微弱心跳声。

戴着尸鬼面具的女性舒服地躺在摇椅上，甚至都没准备站起来：“一个还没有出生的小狮鹫。”她打了个响指，放在炉灶上的茶壶漂浮起来：“奶茶煮好了，你要来一杯吗？”

“安娜？！”

“你该放松些，亲爱的。”被称之为安娜的女士勾勾手，蛋就从女巫的怀里飘了出来。戴着一只眼罩的德鲁伊施放着透视术，黑色的蛋壳渐渐变得透明，女巫看见了里面蜷缩着的小生物。

“果然是狮鹫。这小可怜被父母抛弃了吗？”

“父母去世了，因为前些日子的大地震。”

“嗯……它还活着。我们可以孵化它。孵化一只狮鹫很容易，就和孵小鸡一样。”安娜大大地微笑起来。

于是女巫们从仓库里拿出了最大的药锅。

“两块狮子的尖牙、半袋鹰的羽毛、五个蝎子的尾巴、三条蛇皮，再加上煮过黄金的溪水。”安娜将材料倒在药锅后开始念叨起催化的咒语。滚烫的药水将材料分解，渐渐静止成浅黑色的粘液。“然后将蛋埋进去。”

小家伙没有让女巫们等太久。

刚埋进去没多久，安吉拉就听见了细小的碎裂声。

黑色玛瑙蛋壳表面开始出现明显的裂痕，很快，白色的鸟喙钻破了蛋壳顶部，接着女士们看见了狮鹫红色的眼睛。

安吉拉像抓小猫一样把小狮鹫从药锅里提出来。

它明显被女巫的举动吓到了。

药汁把翅膀弄湿了，羽毛黏在一起紧紧贴在身后，鸟爪状的前肢握成球状缩在胸口，猫科动物才有的后肢绷直，而那条细细的狮尾夹在两腿之间颤抖个不停——就像弱小的哺乳动物幼崽一般。小狮鹫转动着脑袋观察四周，发出了惊慌失措的、小小的噗噜噜的叫声。

“法芮尔小时候也这样丑丑的吗？”安吉拉朝着安娜晃了晃手中的小东西。

“呼呜呜——”趴在女巫身边的狮鹫喉咙里发出了不认同的喉音。狮鹫，作为上级魔法生物，天生就能听懂人类和其他动物的语言。

被人捏在手里的小狮鹫明显也对这个评价非常不满，他张开鸟喙想像身边的同类一样吼两嗓子，结果没有控制好，黑色的火星从喉咙里跑出来，溅在药锅中，兹啦溅起一阵白烟。

通晓所有动物语言的安娜将小狮鹫接过来，女人的手掌下凝结着颜色的光，她温柔地抚摸小狮鹫背上的翅膀，毛皮很快就在魔法的作用下干燥了。“在孵化出来前，没有获得双亲体温保护的小狮鹫才会这样。”她摸了摸小狮鹫的脑袋，和法芮尔的鹰首不太一样，漆黑的小东西也长着狮鹫特有的雄鹰之首，但是他的脑袋并没有羽毛覆盖，更接近于光滑的白骨。“是吗，是吗，你叫加布里尔·莱耶斯？真是个好名字。”接着她把小生命抱在怀里，开始哼一支古老的摇篮曲。

※※※

杰克·莫里森已经忘记自己为什么要在七岁的夏天离家出走了。

很有可能是贪玩忘记给家里的小动物喂食，也有可能是期末考试考砸了被妈妈威胁说要关禁闭，还是和其他小朋友打架？他不记得了。

总之就趁妈妈做家务的时候，金发小不点溜进厨房偷了一罐饼干和汽水装在书包里，一路跑到阁楼打开了气窗。

他还记得自己的心脏怦怦直跳。血液猛地涌向四肢，形成一种温暖的错觉；但是脸上却冷冰冰的，仿佛埋进了冰水。小男孩低头看了看脚下的窗框，以及遥不可及的地面，心一横一咬牙，目视前方用力跳上了离窗口最近的树枝。

莫里森的家沐浴在日光下，从农场的后院有条一直延伸到黑森林的边缘的路。爸爸有时会带小男孩一起去捡树枝。他爬下树，小心翼翼地穿过小路，还频频惴惴不安地回头怕被妈妈发现。不过当他进入森林之后，茫茫绿野立刻带来了无上的安全感。莫里森一直朝着森林深处走去。明明是白天，可是森林里却遍布着树影。在男孩头顶时不时略过一两只飞鸟，它们的叫声可不像其他热爱唱歌的同类；虫子们缓慢地爬过树枝，仿佛云朵在树丛的分身；偶尔一缕清风掠过，高大的树冠就发出声声叹息。

紧接着，他听见自己肚子叫的声音了。

就不应该赌气不吃午饭的。

小男孩一屁股坐在树下，他头顶是高大的栎树。杰克打开盒子，黄油的香味在手指与鼻尖上蔓延开来。脏兮兮的小手拿起饼干，一口就将它塞进嘴里。他吃得太急甚至来不及下咽，整个腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，像一只拼命朝颊囊塞瓜子的仓鼠。

几块饼干下肚，汹涌而来的饥饿感终于消退了。

“呼——”杰克长吐了一口气，叉开脚舒舒服服地靠在树干上。男孩扬起脑袋，蓝色的眼睛好奇地打量着头上被绿意切割开的天空：这棵树有好些年头了，树冠上的分叉茂密而坚固，枝干上的树节形成了适合攀爬的模样——如果我再大一点，也要像电视里的那些孩子一样，找一棵大树做秘密基地——

突然，绿叶中略过一道漆黑的影子。

男孩打了个激灵，手里没有盖好的盒子也连带着经历了一场小震动，几块饼干掉在了地上。潜藏在树上的影子沿着树干“哧溜”地滑落在草丛里。

杰克吞了吞口水，从那东西落地的声音来看，不是什么大家伙。爸爸曾经说过，林子里有许多野生的大雀鸟，兴许……

然后他看见了从没有见过的奇妙生物朝自己走来。

老鹰的头骨是它的门面，弯曲的鹰爪插在泥土里，狮子的躯干与后肢组成了剩下的部分，而那对大大的翅膀也叫人难以忽略，漆黑的羽毛收拢贴在身体两侧，给人一种锋利冰凉的感觉，它身后拖着一条长且毛的尾巴，黑色尾骨的下部长着不少白色的绒毛。

“噗。”杰克笑了出来。

它太小了。

不但鸟喙边留着黄色的痕迹，身形甚至还没有邻居养的黑背犬大。

男孩捡起落在地上的饼干，伸手朝那小东西递过去。

现在想起来，这举动疯狂又威胁，谁知道它会不会像妈妈睡前故事里说的那样是一只喜欢吃小孩眼睛的坏鸟。

对方歪着头，红色眼睛里似乎透露着一丝犹豫。爪子向前迈了一步，然后又缩回了原地。

男孩恍然大悟地将散发着香味的小方块捏成小块，鞠在手心里朝自己晃动，嘴里还发出可笑的鸟叫声。

愚蠢极了。

莱耶斯想，不过那玩意儿太香了。安吉拉平时只知道给自己喂水果和河鱼，要不就是奇怪的药剂与根块。长久以来的糟糕伙食，成为了逃家的催化剂。趁着安吉拉带着法芮尔去城里，而安娜又去后山忙活的档口，还没长大的小东西挤过天窗只身飞到了森林里去了。

食物的气味一个劲儿地朝莱耶斯的鼻子里钻，他看了看眼前的人类幼崽，虽然体型比自己大，但是瞧瞧那细胳膊细腿的，根本不构成威胁。

狮鹫拿定主意后，坚定的迈开步子朝杰克走去。

他抬起白色的鸟喙啄食着香甜的碎屑。

一只软绵绵又温暖的小手不紧不慢地抚摸着他的背脊。

莱耶斯以为自己会攻击男孩，或者至少也该跳到一旁。

可是他没有。他在男孩舒服的抚摸下，不仅吃光了对方手心里的那些，他还把盒子里的也消灭了个精光。

※※※

小男孩因为没有了干粮，三思过后放弃了离家出走的计划，灰溜溜地在晚饭前跑回了家。

小狮鹫因为吃到了垃圾食品，心情好了不少，他本想悄悄跟在男孩身后，看看到底从哪里可以获得刚才吃过的美味，不过当听见远方拍打翅膀的声音与狮鹫的啸叫后，便打消了这个念头。

莱耶斯朝安吉拉屋子的方向飞去，脑子里还记得那人类幼崽临走前说的话。

“我明天再来喂你。”

※※※

“为什么那么喜欢吃饼干？”坐在草地上的杰克·莫里森把空掉的饼干盒移开，下一刻毫不留情地将手伸到狮鹫的腹部，捏了捏莱耶斯的肚子，“你好像胖了。”

侧躺在草地上的黑色狮鹫灵活地翻了个身，把肚子压在身下的同时差点把男人撞开。

“起来，胖子。”杰克痛苦地意识到自己还没来得及撑起的帐篷布又一次成为了狮鹫的窝，“你压住我的帐篷了。”

狮鹫连眼皮都没挪。

“加比，你他妈就是个无赖。”人类愤愤地钻到狮鹫的大翅膀下面，把头枕靠在前爪上肢肌肉上。很快他就感受到身下散发着温度的床在移动。狮鹫的大尾巴盘起，防止人类掉出去，翅膀微微张开，像一条厚厚的毛毯。内侧翅翼的绒毛细密又温暖，严实地落在杰克身上。狮鹫呼噜噜的喉音催眠曲，在男人耳边回荡个不停。

住在小镇上的人都知道，战士杰克·莫里森和黑色的大狮鹫一起旅行。

不少同行曾经请教过他服狮鹫的办法，不再年轻的白发男人和狮鹫对视了一眼，用非常不自信与怀疑的口气说：“饼干？”

END


End file.
